Snow
Snow is the 31st episode of Tim & Eric Awesome Show, Great Job!, and the premiere episode of season 4. History The episode premiered Sunday February 8th, 2009 on Adult Swim at 12:30 AM. Although it was aired as the premiere of the fourth season, it does not continue the plot of the third season's finale. Possibly not a break in the previous trend, as the episode was actually run out of production order. It was actually the second episode that was produced. The reason for it being aired in this manner is currently unknown. Also unknown is if the first episode in production order will have some sort of plot continuance. This is the first time Awesome Show has had it's premiere run out of production order, but not the first time for a Tim and Eric series. Tom Goes to the Mayor was run wildly out of production order. Segments from this episode were previewed during Tim & Eric's 2009 Awesometour. The episode was also used to promote the season, being the theme of season 4's promotional artwork and advertisements. Main sketches The main plot for the episode is a lampoon of sitcoms, and the event of the episode within an episode : A snow storm. In every instance of usual sitcom slapstick and visual humor, a laugh-track audience is played. This is diverted when least expected with surreal drawn-out camera shots or character movements In Stereo Where Available The alternate intro for the "Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job!" sitcom plays, replacing the usual series introduction. It features short cuts of the host city and example scenes from the show. These examples include Tim scaring a reading Eric (causing Eric to mouth "Fuck That"), Tim hugging David, Tim flipping over a couch as he's in an argument with Eric, and Tim performing with a hat. The cast is introduced with bright yellow letters : Eric Wareheim (as he descends down the stairs), Tim Heidecker (as he poses from behind the couch), Richard Dunn (as he rises from sitting), and David Nkrumah Unger Liebe Hart as David Liebe Hart (as he comes through the door holding something). The camera pans out of a photograph of the four of them together and then presents the logo. The creator of the series is credited as "J. Allen Griz". As the mock episode begins the text "In Stereo Where Available" appears on the screen. It's winter time, and Eric comes from the kitchen having prepared some fresh hot cocoa. As he sits down on the couch and tries to sip it, he's burned and reacts in an obvious sitcom manner, invoking audience reaction. Tim comes through the front door covered in snow, welcomed by audience clapping. He informs Eric the party they were going to is canceled due to the snowstorm. Tim shakes off the snow by doing a goofy dance and saying the character's apparent catchphrase "Shake it, Baby!". Eric warns Tim not to get snow on their new carpet, and Tim shakes off his coat despite the warning. Suddenly the traditional sitcom style pauses as Tim sports a blank, dead stare and continuously shakes the coat underneath and through his legs so that it slightly touches his rear. Snapping back, Tim notices Eric's hot cocoa and tries to drink some. He's stopped, and is warned to blow on it first. Misunderstanding propels Eric to assure him he doesn't mean "Blow" as in fellatio. He visually explains with an example head movement accompanied by gulping effects. Tim doesn't listen and goes in for a sip which burns him. The doorbell rings and Tim answers toRichard Dunn, holding a car battery and asking for jumper cables. Eric asks Richard to come into the warm house, but he keeps talking of his car. When presented with Hot Cocoa, Rich forgets of his troubles and drops the battery on Tim's foot. Rich is burned trying to drink the cocoa, which causes the audience to laugh at the same exact joke for the third time. Theme music plays as the sketch appears to segue into would-be commercials, but is stopped by Richard's awkward reaction. The First Video We Ever Made Together A long snowy outside shot of the house begins the return segue. Tim, Eric, and Richard all touch their cups of cocoa together for a cheers. Their nice time together reminds Tim of the first video he and Eric ever created. Instead of a usual television look away which allows for a flashback clip to follow, Eric and Tim looking away repeats over and over. During one of these repeats, art of an Asian man with a trumpet springs up from behind the couch and blares an air-horn sound loudly. After one cut to Eric he runs out the door and slams it behind him. However, he apparently doesn't leave any impression on the gang at all. Eventually, a water droplet effect springs us into their first video, "Dumpers". This false first video opens with Tim and Eric both in red jumpsuits. As Tim sweeps leaves off his driveway, Eric looks on with confusion. Tim begins banging the end of his broom against a telephone poll as Eric walks over dragging a shovel on the pavement. These sounds combine to form a beat. Tim and Eric mess with more things to add to the music. These include popping gum bubbles and stomping in puddles. The video zooms out to reveal a frame of 4-leaf clovers, as two images of women appear and their mouths move to sing an Irish hymn. They disappear and it returns to the video where more havoc is wrecked. As Eric pops a rubber balloon the video turns to black and white and ends. A hand then comes out of frame and manipulates Eric's face into a large smile. The Last of the Hot Cocoa Music welcomes Eric walking out of the kitchen with the last of the hot cocoa on a tray. Eric catches Tim's back and asks what he's doing near a small desk, and Tim replies that he's urinating into an empty jar. When questioned why, he responds "In case the pipes freeze?" The doorbell rings and Tim gives his jarfull of urine to Richard to hold so he can answer it. David walks in and warns everyone it's going to snow, even though he's currently covered in it. He apologizes and asks to use their wireless internet to check his email, because his wi-fi (pronounced by him as "Wing Wong") is down. This reminds Tim of the first song he and Eric wrote together, which David doesn't remember. When handed Tim's jar full of urine his memory is suddenly jogged and we're shown another false first. David Liebe Hart is shown in a clip with his puppet "Albert Hermann". Through the video, The puppet's eye twitches and his mouth is moved at inappropriate times. As computer related imagery floats in the digitally enhanced backdrop, Liebe Hart and Albert sing of the various benefits of the online world. He equates emails to "speaking telepathically through a machine" . To show the great things about eMail, a diagram displays a male and female on laptops, with arrows pointing to their genitals. As the two figures "Come together", the male is aroused. The song ends with David and his puppet shouting words that sort of rhyme with eMail. They eventually come to saying "Ying Yang" which beckons a Ying-Yang symbol to float in the background. With a close-up of a nonchalant Liebe Hart, the video ends. Snow Party Tired of flashbacks and out of hot cocoa, the group are snowed in. Out of ideas for entertainment, they have resorted to counting an old deck of cards. Once sure they're all there, they think of what to do next. Rich suddenly gets off the couch and does a simple dance consisting of moving his arms up and down and sidestepping. Tim is amused and has everyone, including the audience, join in to clap along with Richard's moves. During this, Tim repeats his "Shake it, Baby!" catchphrase. This gives Eric the idea to bring the party into their house since they couldn't make it. Eventually, their "Snow Party" is prepared with decorations all over the house. Balloons and streamers and paper cut-out snowflakes taped to the wall. Jumping forward, mid-party, a man comes through the door to join. By this point, the celebration includes Ben Hur, James Quall, and many regular background characters dancing to electronic party music. Ben spots Tim's jar full of urine, sniffs it, and takes a sip. Visually disgusted, he continues to drink nonetheless. The entire group enters into a collective dance of extending their arms to the left and then to the right. The music stops, revealing that underneath everyone was grunting in physical duress. Tim drools out his mouth in exhaustion and the group grunt louder and more monstrously. At the peak of insanity, Tim starts dry humping the couch. He gets up and everyone else stops dancing, one of the men fall to the floor in exhaustion. Snapping back from the diversion he sports a positive face and a final laugh track ends the episode. Credits are given for J. Allen Griz, Brayne Varner, and Corby Tender. Other Sketches D-Pants A man walks towards the camera in a grassy field and introduces himself as Diah Riha-Jones, the inventor of "D-Pants". He explains them as protective plastic pant linings worn under trousers, allowing you to "capture" and "contain" explosive diarrhea on the go. He tells us we can relieve ourselves right into the plastic with no worry, which is shown graphically in a demonstration video. A man with dark socks and some D-Pants on fills them up and they collect, eventually covering up the footwear. He ensures us it almost never runs out of the linings. He also promotes their discreet nature, revealing he's been filling them up the entire time. Jones demonstrates their easy cleanup himself. Standing outside next to a house, he washes them off with a garden hose. Once finished, he spots a neighbor watching him and waves a friendly hello. Although he says they're "ready for a new day", they still have a visible amount of fecal matter inside. He comes to a dire warning that D-Pants are made for diarrhea only, and that any solid "loafs" would rip a hole in the fabric. Closing off, he reminds us to "keep it liquid" and "squirt on the go" with D-Pants. The demonstrator from earlier is cut to and a tear at the bottom of the linings cause a tsunami of liquid feces to cover the studio floor. Solid bits can be seen in the mixture. Stepping back in disgust the demonstrator is cleaned up after by a janitor. This is the first sketch of the episode, and segues into "In Stereo Where Available" with music. The Thespian's Moniker Another installment of Tairy Greene's acting seminars for children. The intro shows us the following clips : Tairy angrily stating that acting is a craft, explaining he made a certain thing up off the top of his head (pronounced as "Haed"), dancing and saying "I want to spit on that person", and informing the children acting lets them accomplish something. In Lesson 23, the subject is the 'Thespian's Moniker'. Tairy Green stares into the camera and advises the children to love it. When Tairy fixes the fern back up he kicked over in his first installment, he demands the children to take notes on it. After a moment, he decides that what he just did would make a great stage name. He decides to forcefully rename Casty as Fix the Fernback. He asks Mr. Fix how he is that day, but he can't reply due to eating a bag of chips. Angered by his gluttonous ways, Tairy tells him he won't ever get into a good college if he continues with that attitude. Tairy then brags about the acting college he went to, James Sprunt. Shouting "S, P, R, U, N, T", he asks the children what it "spells with, rhymes with" as he places his bare foot onto a stepping stool. He then tells the children that when you stick your tongue in a burrito, people will think you're crazy. This confuses the children more than usual. After stepping off the stool, he goes through every bodies names to make sure Fix the Fernback embraces their new moniker. The Cinco Napple Diha Riah-Jones is shown in a field with camera equipment around him, used for the filming of the D-Pants advertisement. It zooms out to reveal the set of a new advertisement, which was apparently filmed in the same location and at the same time. Walking between some apple trees and carrying an apple basket, Dr. Alan Thicke introduces himself. He explains the recent medical finding that small periods of sleep throughout the day can drastically reduce the incidence of some minor illnesses. He introduces us to the Cinco Napple, a food item that can help us enjoy these medical benefits. He explains that the fruit can induce short 15-minute periods of sleep. Another Dr. Alan walks out and explains the process in which the Napple is created. Professionals inject a mild bowel irritant into the apple and then coat it in sleeping gel, later leaving the apple to dry. Another Dr. Alan walks out and joins the others in eating a napple for demonstration purposes. After falling asleep, he wakes up and feels the after-effects of diarrhea. He cross-promotes and suggests wearing D-Pants with any Napple usage. As another Dr. Alan walks out, it zooms in to one of them furiously eating. The background suddenly changes to a very crude and multi-colored effect. He makes sounds of taste stimulation and then talks of bowels. He becomes the subject for the episode's "Great Job!" moment. Trivia *The lyrics for the Tim & Eric sitcom are: : *Around the house are bizarre photographs of Tim and Eric. Coupled with the otherwise traditional setting, this adds even more to the juxtaposition. *The fake first video "Dumpers" is an inside reference to their actual very early video "Humpers". Humpers was also referenced with two sketches "Pumpers" and "Tumblers" in the season 2 episode Embarrassed. External Links Category:Tim & Eric Awesome Show, Great Job!Category:Episodes